This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Recent advances in portable, mobile computing include the introduction of hand held electronic devices for computing and communicating globally. These platforms are known generally as Smart Phones. Such devices can be used for any number of tasks and functions including cell phone conversations, voice and written work communications, texting, e-mail, social media networking, video conferencing, gaming a myriad of communication connections through the World Wide Web, the Internet, etc.
Although these types of devices allows an extensive variety of tasks to be performed, the overall functionality and hand-ability of these device types still has room for improvement. For example, currently most Smart Phone devices are thin, rectangular with a touch screen on the front, camera and flash on back with switching controls, microphone and speaker, jacks and plug-ins, etc. on/or about the outside edges. Additional computing components of the hand-held device e.g., processor(s), memory chip(s), batteries, antenna and the like can be encased internally inside the device's frame. These designs generally require the use of two hands to operate, one to hold the device, the other to input on the device, thus making the device(s) less functional, less portable, less ergonomic than if such devices could be operated with a single hand.
Many users utilize these devices as their primary means of communication with the outside world and carry such devices with them constantly. Such users commonly depend on their device for a multitude of functions such as cellular phone service, e-mail, blogs, video conferencing, calendar functions, a multitude of apps, useability, book reading, news interaction, movies, music players, TV, chat-rooms, And the like. Capabilities, functions and features available through these types of devices are expanding in complexity and utility daily but the usefulness for the user is generally tied and restricted to users mental and physical acceptance of their user interface experience, the human touch and feel of interface system, the user access to and from the mass volume of information and features these devices can provide, can be overwhelming. As a result, users are faced with increasingly complex systems and interfaces that lack the ability with which to manage multiple sources of presented information. The user interface must present this volume and variety of sourced information in an efficient, consistent managed manor through an interface that is simple, compact, portable, light-weight, personal, adaptable to user(s) individual needs and desires. In today's environment there are many designs and methods for interface inputting user instructions and performing operations in and with a computer system. Users can become frustrated when they are unable to use their mobile device, quickly and conveniently. Users need a fast responding, easy to maneuver, customizable interface control, capable of single hand use and portability. Wearable, for efficient portability, user alignment of viewing screen(s), that have adjust-ability, have a multifunctional base platform stand. A device that can be multifunctional, that can act as universal remote controller of other capable user selected electronic devices.
At the current time users have no effective way of managing the multiplicity of available data types and information sources through a device designed for single hand use. It is difficult both to conduct two or more different types of computing activities at the same time or to monitor two are more different information sources simultaneously because the user interface tools available are confusing, inflexible, and/or otherwise difficult to implement. The current art lacks marker tracking and touch point technology for controlling PEDs.
Keyboards
Keyboards have been the most common input means to interact with a hand held device. Type Writer, style keyboards with physical keys for a user to press down on are currently becoming obsolete in P.E.D's, as touch screen types have changed the paradigm of user interaction. Most user touch screens have no physical keyboards. Instead, the user interacts with a software-generated soft keyboard display on the screen. The software registers touch and infers keystrokes based on signals received and processed by internal based operating systems. Additional, smart-phone users can input, instruction command and operate through the soft touch input, maneuvers of users finger type styles, type means to direct screen icons, tiles, apps, etc. as a user desires. With these devices the users fingers/thumbs are used to select and command on screen icons visually covers up the icon and or touch-point trying to be located, selected and or maneuvered, thus complicating the user interface exchange experience.